No Regrets
by Miss Elizabeth Lane
Summary: Set in the future (years after UA finale), Gwen has reservations about their relationship. Kevin puts them to rest quickly and easily.


**This one is more fluffy than the last. Not too much of a point but still serves as a kind-of glimpse into their future. (IGNORING OMNIVERSE COMPLETELY). Just something I thought up on a whim.**

**I feel like this takes place years after the final episode of Ultimate Alien. Gwen has or is currently in college in the big city and Kevin's living with her.**

* * *

A quick intake of breath. Eyes jerking open in fear. Heart pounding. Blood pumping. A thin layer of sweat covering her body.

It took a minute for Gwen to adjust to the darkness. To see that it had all been a dream. To allow the frenzied panic to subside, leaving an empty ache in it's place.

She blinked rapidly, attempting to rid her mind of the images created. The awful, stomach-churning sensations she'd felt. It had been so _real_.

Gwen sucked in a slow breath. Focused on the quiet rise and fall of his chest. Felt the muscles shift beneath her hand as he adjusted in his sleep, drawing her closer to his side.

The young Anodite remained perfectly still. She neither cooperated nor resisted. His warmth acted as a small reassurance. Another reminder that it had only been a dream.

A soft whimper escaped her lips and the redhead's wide gaze instantly jerked to his face. Waited.

When he remained motionless, she let out the breath she'd been holding but continued to watch him. To study the unruffled, serene expression gracing his features as he slept.

Gwen envied the way he could sleep so soundly.

She let out a small sigh and focused on his breathing. Made sure he was still fast asleep. She then let her gaze travel to her hand, resting on the firm muscle of his chest, and lifted each finger, one by one, until she could slowly pull away. She peeled herself from his side, pausing as he momentarily shifted in his sleep.

Gwen smiled as he mumbled something indiscernible before turning on his side.

She didn't know at what point the Osmosian had come to mean so much to her. Couldn't pinpoint an exact moment in time. Just knew that he had, in fact, become an almost integral part of her life. That the mere thought of him not being there was unbearable.

She quietly slid from the bed, careful not to disturb him.

Just before she slipped through the door, Gwen stole one last glance at the man amongst the rumpled sheets. Allowed her eyes to retrace the lines of his face, the slope of his neck, the indention of his waist, the way the sheet fell over his hip, covering the-sucking in a deep breath, she shook her head and quietly escaped the bedroom.

Bare feet padded across the worn carpet and into the small living space.

Light poured from the refrigerator, illuminating the small kitchen, as she frowned at the contents and closed the door again. Gwen winced as she glanced at the clock on the coffee pot. Wrapping her arms around her middle, she sighed and looked around before quietly moving towards the french doors that overlooked their balcony and the city.

Long minutes passed in silence as she stared, unmoving.

"You'll catch a cold just standing around in my shirt like that."

Gwen jumped at the sound of his voice, still gravelly from sleep, and turned to face him.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Yes and no," Kevin chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

They stood there for a moment. Just looking at each other until he effortlessly closed the distance between them. Kevin smiled, slipping his hands around her waist as he lowered his mouth for a kiss.

He eventually pulled back and Gwen's eyelids fluttered open. Staring up at him, she slowly let the heels of her feet lower back to the ground. Her gaze drifted down the column of his neck, skimming the wide expanse of his shoulders, to finally rest on where her hands lay on his chest.

A moment's contemplative pause and Gwen was frowning. Thinking. Wondering.

"Do you regret any of it?" she whispered suddenly.

She didn't didn't look up. Didn't want to see his reaction. Was afraid of his answer. Gwen Tennyson knew what she felt. But it was never that easy. Never that simple.

He didn't answer right away. This realization caused her breath to catch in her throat as she moved to step back. An acute pain began to build behind her eyes as her hands quietly slipped from his warmth.

Until his fingers wrapped around her wrists, holding her captive, shackling her to the spot.

Gwen's gaze instantly jerked to his face. Their eyes locked.

She swallowed, paralyzed by the intensity of the connection. His features had hardened. His jaw clenched, muscles twitching. She could tell he was holding something back. He didn't want to tell her. Didn't want her to know.

She felt her stomach drop. Felt her heart begin to shrivel. Forced herself to look away. To retreat into the protective shell she'd built during her school days.

"Jesus, Gwen! I haven't even said anything," he muttered in frustration.

Kevin dropped his hold of her wrists and stepped back to run his hands through his hair.

Gwen watched him close his eyes. Watched his head fall back on a groan. She, however, didn't move. Didn't display any awareness of the sudden chill creeping in. Or of the fact that he was what had been keeping it at bay.

She held herself still, one arm clasping the other in an attempt to control what remained. To not fall apart right there in the living room. In front of him.

Kevin sighed and looked at her, his expression impassive.

"Yes," he said simply.

Gwen blinked and frowned.

"Yes, I have regrets," he elaborated.

She quickly schooled her features to match his own impassivity. She'd set herself up for this. Now, she would have to deal with the consequences of that choice.

"Gwen," he said with a sigh.

Kevin moved towards her, his arms held out in front of him to wrap around her tiny frame. She stiffened at the contact. Feebly struggled against him as he pulled her closer. But she didn't have the strength or willpower to fight it for very long. He was her weakness. She eventually felt herself give in to the warmth and promise his embrace offered and melted in his arms.

Her breath hitched and Gwen felt him press his lips against the crown of her head.

"Will you let me finish first?"

She closed her eyes and waited.

"Yes, I have regrets," he continued, pulling her away from him. "I regret all those years I spent working for the wrong side. Every single time I tried to kill your cousin. Every prank, every lie, every deceit. I regret my entire childhood, Gwen."

Gwen moved to say something. To salvage what she could. But he quickly held a finger to her lips and shook his head.

"It was my own fault. No one else's. I have to take responsibility."

She moved back in, slipping her arms around his waist as the silence enveloped them. Long moments passed before Kevin drew in a shaky breath to continue.

"My biggest regret? Every moment I wasted not getting to know you. Not making a move."

Gwen stiffened and looked up at him. Saw the emotions flickering across his face as he stared unseeing at the wall.

"So yes. I regret a lot," he said, looking down at her. "But I'm done now. I haven't regretted a single moment with you. I never will."

Gwen bit down on her lip.

"But you gave up ever-"

"No. Letting you go would have been giving up everything."

Kevin held her out at arms length, leaning down to look her in the eyes.

"You know that, right? You're my life. I have no regrets anymore. I lo-" he stumbled over the word. Closed his eyes and set his features before looking at her again.

"I love you, Gwendolyn Tennyson," he said with determination, visibly relaxing after saying it. "That ring on your finger? It means I'm in it for good. I'm not going anywhere."

He leaned down to whisper close to her ear.

"_I don't want to._"

Kevin pulled back and looked her, wiped the tears from her cheeks and smiled.

"Do you understand?"

Gwen nodded quietly, trying desperately to hold herself together. Kevin pulled the Anodite into a tight embrace as she let out a tearful bark of laughter.

This was going to work. It had to. Regrets were a thing of the past. This was their future. This was the rest of their lives.

She now had all she'd ever dreamed of as a little girl.

Comfort, protection, a friend...love. And he'd finally said it. Finally acknowledged the nebulous _thing_ between them. The power that drove each of them in their relationship.

He'd said he **loved** her.

And to Gwen...? That was all that mattered.

* * *

**Hope there's not too much disappointment with this update? I figured with it being years ahead, Kevin would have matured nicely and Gwen...? Well, let's face it. She was always mature. **

**I wanted to thank past reviewers for the wonderful and very positive words about post. It really means a lot and gives me the courage to continue writing. :) Much love!**


End file.
